Finding Out
by Miriam1147
Summary: When Miriam Romanov has just joined the Avengers and is falling in love with her one true love from 1943. Steve Rogers. All the Avengers are suspicious of the relationship between them both and are curious to find out whether or not it is true. (Steve Rogers/Captain America, Miriam Romanov/Dark Blade, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Tony Stark/Iron man)
1. Finding Out

**23rd November 2012**

It has been over a year since Miriam joined the Avengers and it has been 6 months since the battle of New York. All the Avengers were recovering from a dreadful battle, Miriam and Steve were quite close during this time and Tony was not his usual self, he had been traumatised by what he saw between Miriam and Steve last month.

Miriam was sat on the sofa reading a book on modern technology. It was pretty boring but she wanted to catch up with 21st century gadgets. Steve was in the gym with Natasha and Clint. Stark wandered up to Miriam and sat on the sofa opposite her. He looks at her, " hey Blade what you reading." She answers whist still staring at the book, "modern technology. Steve and I need to catch up on this stuff. It's pretty boring but I figured it wouldn't be any trouble reading about it and finding out new things." Stark smiles, " talking of Steve. What's been going on between you two. You've been very close to each other lately." Miriam puts the book down, "nothing's been going on between us Tony. He's just my best friend, nothing more." Stark gets up, " yeah right. Talk later Blade." He walks off and leaves Miriam slightly confused. In the gym, Steve was boxing a punching bag and Natasha and Clint were sparring with each other. Five minutes later and Steve punched the bag off the hook and it exploded. Clint looks at him, " hey Captain are you ok. You look a little sad at something." Steve answers as he grabs another punching bag, " I'm fine thanks Barton. Nothing's wrong, just remembering things from the war when Miriam and I were fighting Hydra." Clint smiles at Natasha and then looks back to Steve, " talking of Miriam. What's going on with the two of you. You've been very close to her lately." Steve turns his head to them, "nothing's going on between us Barton. She's just my best friend, nothing more than that."

Steve then walks out of the gym and sees Miriam sat on the sofa. He walks up to her, "Miriam can I have a word with you." She gets up, "yeah sure cos I need to talk to you about something." Miriam and Steve get in the lift and go up to the roof. Miriam looks at him, "so what do you want to say." Steve looks at her, " well I was in the gym just now thinking about the times when we were fighting Hydra and then Barton starts saying something about us being together. I said we were just friends and nothing more." Miriam looks down, " same. Tony came to me whilst I was reading and he said the exact same thing. I told him we were just friends." Steve holds her hand, " what shall we do." Miriam puts her hand on his shoulder, " we still be together but deny it until the others find actual evidence of us being together." Steve kisses her lips very slightly, " ok sounds good." They then both walk back down to the ground floor and down to the kitchen. Miriam grabs a glass of milk and sits at the table. Steve grabs a bottle of water and sits next to Miriam, he then gets out his notebook and pen, "Miriam. We need to talk about this mission next month." As he winks at her and she smiles at him as she knew what he was planning. She grabs his pen and a map, " yes about that. I was thinking of you and me going through here and then Nat and Barton through here. This would give us enough time to get here whilst Tony circles around here and watches out for anything." Steve looks at her and takes the pen off her, "sounds good but we will need set up base here as its 20, 30 miles off the boarder of here."

Stark then comes in, " hey Blade, hey Spangles. You two are pretty close to one another. What's going on." Steve glares at him, "shut it Tony. We're just going through some shield work with each other." Miriam looks up, " yes it's for Fury, he wanted us to plan a mission for next month. So why don't you just beat it." Stark looks at them, "OK I'll leave ya be but don't think that I don't know what's going on between you two. I know that you're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what." Stark walks off and Steve looks at Miriam, " one down, three to go." She smiles, " you wanna spar with me Captain." He smiles, "yeah sure Miss Blade." She looks at him, "oh shut up." Steve looks at her, "Come on." Miriam and Steve go towards the gym and when they get there they see Nat and Barton sat there talking. Miriam looks to Steve and then takes off her jumper. Underneath it she had a sports bra on and she was already wearing her leggings. She then grabs her trainers from her locker and puts them on. She then gets up and smiles at Steve, " come on then Captain, hit me." Steve looks at her, "I don't want to hurt you." She smiles again, " I wouldn't stress about it." Miriam tries to punch him but he blocks, " now block this Miriam." He punches her and she does actually block it. Miriam and Steve start to play fight each other. Miriam then surprises him with a move and he lands on the floor and she bends down, " didn't see that coming did you Rogers." He grabs her by the arm and pulls her down as he gets up. Natasha and Barton walk out and Miriam smiles at Steve and gets up and does a double pirouette kick and knocks him to the ground again. Miriam sits on top of him, " just admit that I'm better at sparring than you Rogers." He looks up at her, " you're better than me Romanov." She smiles and kisses his lips as she puts her hand on his chest. Steve puts his hand on her waist. They then stop kissing one another and get up. Miriam smiles at him and whispers, "I need a shower, you wanna join me." He smiles, " well I could do with a shower. So yeah I will. Yours or mine." She looks at him, "mine. Come on."

Miriam and Steve walk up the stairs and towards floor 3, Miriam's floor. When they get to the floor, they go into her room and into the bathroom. Miriam undresses herself and gets into the shower and turns on the water. She then smiles at Steve, "are you getting in." Steve undresses and gets in the shower with her. Miriam looks at him, "we're real rebels aren't we." Steve smiles, "we sure are. This reminds me of when we made out in that locker room in 44. Do you remember." Miriam smiles, " how can I forget that Rogers." Ten minutes later and they dry themselves and get dressed back into their sparring gear and walk back down the stairs and towards the lounge where everyone was sat. Miriam smiles, " hey guys. What you up to." Stark turns to Miriam and Steve, " waiting for you two. We wanna ask you some questions." Miriam rolls her eyes, " seriously Stark. I'm too busy. I've got things to do." Barton looks at her, "like what Blade." She walks off, " none of your business." Natasha looks to Steve, "so Cap. What is going on between you and Miriam. You've been acting strange ever since the battle of New York 6 months ago." Steve glares at her, "nothing's going on between us. We're just best friends." Steve walks off to go find Miriam. He finds her sat on the bench in the gym, " hey Miriam. What's up." She looks at him, "nothing I'm fine."

It was now 6 in the evening and Miriam sits on her bed thinking about her date with Steve in 1943. It had been 69 years since they said that they loved each other. She wonders if that would ever happen again. She then gets into a top and some jeans and walks down to then kitchen, where Bruce and Steve were making dinner. If it was just Steve around, she would have hugged him and kissed his cheek but because Bruce was there she just sat down on the chair at the breakfast bar and smiles, "that sure does smell nice. What you making." Steve turns to her, "fish pie." Miriam smiles, " do you need a food taster. I mean.." Steve grabs a spoonful and gives it to Miriam, " so baby. How is it." She smiles, " needs more pepper but other than that it's perfect." She then whispers this last bit, "like you handsome." Steve blushes and Bruce was standing there looking shocked and then he walks away. Miriam looks at Steve, " you know you called me baby in front of Bruce just now." He looks at her, " I did. I mean I didn't intend to. It kinda just slipped out." She smiles, " don't worry about it. I'm sure Bruce won't tell anyone." Stark then comes in, " I knew you were together." Miriam looks at Tony, " what are you on about Tony." Stark smiles, "Bruce told me that Steve called you baby." Steve looks at Miriam, "I thought you said Bruce wouldn't tell anyone." Miriam shrugs, " I guess I was wrong." Steve then glares at Tony, " and no we are not together. It just slipped out, she's my best friend who I care for very much. So shut the hell up about it and tell everyone that dinner is ready."

Everyone sits at the table and eats dinner and Miriam and Steve were staring at each other not knowing that everyone was watching. Stark shouts, " you've been caught again." Miriam and Steve both glare at Tony and both shout, " shut it Tony." They both get up and walk away from the table. They go to the elevator and Miriam presses the button to go up. The doors open and they walk in. They get up to floor 3, Miriam's floor and get out. Miriam opens the door and they both go in and sit on the bed. Miriam looks at Steve, " Tony is such an idiot." Steve smiles, " like his father then." Miriam smiles, "Howard wasn't so bad. Yes he was an idiot but Tony is far worse than his father." Miriam leans back on her bed and Steve leans back next to her and turns his head to her, " Miriam." She turns to him, " yeah Steve." He smiles, " I know we were in love almost 70 years ago and it got lost in the ice but now and definitely after the battle of New York. I have been wondering, I've fallen in love with you again." She smiles, "and I've fallen in love with you again too. You make me one, I feel less broken and monster like when I'm with you." He holds her hand, " you're not a monster Miriam. Yes you may have been injected with the devil serum but to me you'll always be an angel." She kisses his lips, " and to me you'll always be my Steven Rogers, the soldier I fell in love with. Not Captain America but Steven Rogers." He then kisses her back, "which one though. Before project rebirth or after." She smiles, " well you were pretty cute before and yeah I kinda had a soft spot for you but I'll have to admit Steve Rogers after the experiment, the 6ft 3 pure muscle and incredibly handsome, caring and always honest. That was the Steve Rogers I fell in love with." He smiles, "so basically what I am now." She kisses him, "exactly. The way you are now. Beyond perfect." Steve kisses her again, " I love you Miriam." Miriam kisses him back, " I love you too Steve."

That night Steve slept in Miriam's room, this was the first time that they had ever slept together. Well I suppose you could count the time when they made out in Steve's room but that was in the daytime and not at night. So technically this was the first time that they slept in the same bed together. Miriam was on the left side like always and Steve was on the right. Miriam had her hand on his chest and Steve had his arm around her waist.

 **24th November 2012**

Miriam and Steve wake up at six in the morning. Miriam smiles at him, "morning darling." He smiles back, "morning baby." Miriam then turns to lie on her back. She then giggles, "I wonder what Tony would think if he knew that we were sleeping together." Steve looks to her, "he would be pleased that he has won the bet and he would tease us about it all day long." Miriam turns her head to him, "bet. What bet." Steve smiles at her, "I heard Barton and Stark planning some kind of bet yesterday. It was on me and you getting together." Miriam giggles into a smile, "well lets give them something to talk about then." Miriam and Steve get out of the bed and walk to the elevator and press the button to go down, Miriam had a pen and paper in her hand. When the doors open Miriam and Steve just stare into it, Fury was standing there. They walk in and smile. Fury looks at them, " morning Captain Rogers, morning Agent Romanov." Miriam looks at him, " morning Director Fury." Fury then turns to them and folds his arms, "so explain. What's going on with the two of you. You always act strange when you are together with others around and why was Rogers on your floor Romanov ." Miriam looks at him, "it's nothing Fury honest. We're just friends and work colleagues. Steve was on my floor just now because we were going through some Shield work with each other." Fury looks to Steve, " is this true Captain." He nods, "yes Director." Fury nods, " very well and I want a full report from both of you about the behaviour of this Tower while I'm away." They both answer, " yes sir." When they get to the ground floor, Miriam and Steve walk out of the elevator and Fury heads down to the garage. When the elevator doors close, Miriam and Steve let out a massive sigh. Miriam looks at him, " that was close." Steve looks at her, " you're so right Miriam."


	2. Now They Knew

**2 years later**

 **March 28th 2014**

Miriam and Steve were closer than ever before. The Avengers now knew that they were together. However Natasha was jealous, she had grown to love Steve but he didn't really love her. His heart belonged to Miriam and would always belong to Miriam.

That day, Fury had asked for Miriam, Steve and Natasha to go to Washington DC. He wanted them to work at the Triskellon, shield headquarters. They accepted and packed their bags. Miriam was down stairs in the kitchen at Avengers Tower waiting for Steve and Natasha. Steve walks slowly into the kitchen and wraps his arms around Miriam's waist, " hey baby." Miriam turns around, " hey darling what are you doing." Steve smiles, " I wanted to ask you something." She smiles, " yeah what is it." He bends down, " Miriam Romanov will you marry me." She screams, " yes." Steve gets up and Miriam hugs him, "yes I will marry you." She then kisses his lips, " I thought you would never ask me." He kisses her back, "well I have thought about it for a long time. So I thought I would ask you now."

In DC, they fought Hydra who was inside Shield. Miriam and Steve went to the Smithsonian and visited 90 year old Peggy Carter. Natasha and Miriam had an argument over who was in love with Steve and who he loved back, Miriam won that argument when she showed Nat her engagement ring. Natasha was so jealous. They met up with Sam Wilson aka Falcon who helped them take down shield. Miriam got annoyed when Steve saved Nat and not her from the missile that shield had fired at them when in an old ww2 bunker. Steve told her he was sorry but Natasha was mortal and she wasn't. When visiting Sam's house in order to hide from shield, Miriam could see that Natasha kept staring at Steve, her fiancé. Not Natasha's, hers. They ran into a crazy winter soldier who tried to kill them several times. Miriam and Steve later realise that it was Bucky Barnes. Fury almost died. Steve fought Bucky on the hellicarrier which crashed into the plutomic. Steve got injured and went to hospital, and Miriam stayed by him with Sam. Natasha was at a confrontation with the president. Then Miriam, Steve and Sam went to go and find Bucky.

 **A year later**

 **January 28th 2015**

Miriam and Steve were now married and Miriam is a month pregnant but hasn't told anyone, not even Steve. All the Avengers were in Italy fighting Hydra and trying to get back the sceptre that they had stolen. All of them start fighting and Stark flies to the Hydra base and tries to take down the shield. He crashes into it, "s***." Steve calls out, " language. Jarvis what's the view from upstairs." Jarvis says something. Avengers still fighting and stark says, " wait on a second. No one is gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said language." On his motorbike Steve drives towards a moving Hydra truck and then flips off the bike and sending it into the truck, "I know. It just slipped out." They still keep fighting and Clint is shot down. Steve is alarmed at this and panics, "Miriam are you ok, Clint's been shot down. Where are you." Miriam calls back, " I'm fine Steve. I'm at the Hydra base." He calms down a bit, " OK that's good but be careful baby." She smiles, " I always am Steve." Natasha attends to Clint.

After Loki's sceptre was retrieved, they all head back to the Tower and Stark and and Banner discovery and artificial intelligence within the gem. They secretly decide to use it to complete Tony's 'Ultron' global defence program. Barton was getting healed, Thor was doing something and Miriam and Steve were in their room.

 **January 29th 2015**

Stark and banner were still working on the artificial intelligence program and a couple of hours later, the Avengers had a party, Sam Wilson and James Rhodes came. Miriam, Steve and Sam were playing snooker at the pool table. Stark and Thor were talking to Hill and Rhodes. Clint was doing something and Natasha and Bruce were talking.

After the game of snooker, Sam, Steve and Miriam walk to the inside balcony and talk. Miriam leans on the balcony as Steve and Sam talk about stuff. Sam looks to Steve, "so you found a place in Brooklyn yet." He looks to Sam, "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn." Sam smiles, "but home is home you know." Miriam turns around, "and he's already home. Home is where your family is and I'm his wife, so his home is where I am." Steve smiles at her, "I love you." Miriam kisses him, "I love you too." Sam looks confused, "so when did this happen." Steve looks at him, "last year before DC and before we met you." Sam looks over the balcony, "and I didn't even know." Miriam looks to Sam, "sorry to be rude but can you leave us for a second Sam." He nods and walks off and Miriam looks to Steve, " there's something I want to tell you but I'm scared of what you're going to think." Steve puts his hand on her shoulder, "what is it Miriam." She looks down and whispers, "I'm pregnant Steve." He looks at her in shock, " what! You're pregnant." She smiles, "yeah I am. One month." Steve leans on the balcony, "we were on that mission and was taking down a Hydra base and you didn't tell me. Why." She looks down, "because I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry Steve, I should've told you." He kisses her, "it's ok. At least I know now. I'm happy for us Miria." Miriam hugs him.

A couple of hours later and all the Avengers, Hill, Rhodey and Dr. Helen Cho were in the tower. They were all gathered on the sofas and were drinking and chatting about things. Mljonir (Thor's hammer) was on the table. All the Avengers tried to lift it. Barton who was playing with some drum sticks says, "but it's a trick." Thor laughs, "No. No it's much more than that." Barton laughs, "Ah, whosever be he worthy shall haveth the power. Whatever man is a trick." Thor laughs, "please be my guest." Barton gets up and walks over to Mljonir and Stark smiles, "Clint you've had a tough week. We won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Everyone laughs and Clint looks at Thor, " you know I've seen this before right." Barton tries to lift it up but doesn't and laughs, "I still don't know how you do it." Stark looks up, "smell the silent judgement." Barton looks to Stark, "please, Stark, by all means." Tony gets up, "never one to shrink from a honest challenge." Stark tries to lift, "so if I lift it. I then rule Asgard." Thor answers, "yes of course." Stark answers, "I will be reinstituting prima nocta." He lifts it but fails. He looks up, "I'll be right back." Stark now had is iron man gauntlet on and tries to lift it but still couldn't. Rhodes then helps, "are you even pulling." Stark looks at him, " are you on my team." Rhodes nods, "just represent. Pull." Stark looks ahead of him, "alright let's go." The two of them with gauntlets on still couldn't pick it up. Bruce then tries and fails. Steve gets up and Rhodes says, "go ahead Steve. No pressure." Miriam smiles, "come on darling you can do it." Barton says, "come on Cap." Steve lifts it and it moves an inch. Thor's eyes widen in shock but then Steve fails and Thor laughs, "nothing."

Stark look to Hill, "Maria you wanna a go." She looks at him, "if you can't lift it then I won't be able to." Stark turns to Nat, "widow." Nat drinks her beer, "oh no that's not a question I need answered." Stark then turns to Miriam, "Blade you having a go." Miriam looks to Steve, "can I darling." He shakes his head, "absolutely no." She looks down, "please." He huffs, "fine but be careful." She smiles, "always am." Miriam gets up, "you're all gonna look like total idiots when you get beaten by a girl." Rhodes looks her, "it's harder than it looks Blade. If us men can't lift it. I doubt you will." Miriam smiles, "Rhodey you have no idea." Miriam tries to lift it and it was five centimetres off the table. Everyones faces were in shock. She then puts it down, "bloody hell that's heavy." Hill looks to Steve, "Steve she said a bad language word." Steve looks to Stark, "you tell everyone about that." Stark looks down, "what it was funny." Miriam sits down next to Steve, "don't listen to him. He's being an ass." Barton laughs, "she said another one." Steve looks down, "she's my wife. It's an exception." Miriam kisses his cheek.

Natasha then notices Miriam's stomach, "Miriam is there something you're not telling us." She looks at her, "no I've got nothing to say." Nat folds her arms, "you're pregnant aren't you." Everyone looks to Nat and Barton says, "Tasha you can't say that." Miriam looks down, "no she's right. I'm a month pregnant." Barton looks at her and smiles, "congratulations Blade." Miriam smiles, "thanks but it's not a big deal." Stark looks at her as well, "in 8 months, first baby born into the Avengers. I'm gonna spoil them rotten." Miriam glares at him, "don't you even think about it. I'm not letting you make anything for my child that could possibly harm or kill them." Stark smiles, "you can trust me Blade honest." She smiles, "we'll see." He shouts, "yes!" Miriam turns to Steve and whispers, "that didn't happened." He smiles, "trouble Miria trouble." She kisses him, "not 100%. I'm more trouble when you're trouble with me. We are the ultimate team troublemaker." He smiles again, "definitely." Barton looks to Steve and Miriam, "you're team troublemaker. What about me and Tony we're trouble too." Miriam smiles, "yeah but there's Rogers trouble and there's annoying trouble. Two completely different things." Tony looks to them, "yeah whatever, so Thor the hammer must be fingerprinted right. Whoever has your fingerprint can hold it." Thor smiles and gets up and picks up Mljonir. "Well that's a very interesting theory but I have a better one. You're all not worthy." Everyone moans.


End file.
